


Two Plus Two

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluid Sexuality, Foursome, M/M, Multi, Poly!verse, Polyamory, RPF, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://thetimesinbetween.tumblr.com/">thetimesinbetween</a> and <a href="http://snapely.tumblr.com/">snapely</a> requested a Chilliarren foursome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Plus Two

The first time they wake up together, all four of them, after that first drunken but agreed upon experience, Mia has Darren under her with two fingers inside of him. 

She thinks they're still asleep; Chris knows that she would have dragged them across the bed to join them if she'd known that they were awake. But as it is Chris hushes Will and Will goes still beside him, listening.

"Yeah, just like that, huh? Want my fingers, such a needy boy--"

"Fuck, yes. Please. Please--" Darren pants.

"Please what?"

"Fuck my ass open, please. Please."

She groans, burying her face and its halo of long, tousled hair down against his chest; all Chris can see is Darren's naked knees just about to give up the cover of a single sheet, and he takes in a deep breath and swallows down the awkward arousal that explodes in his gut. 

He's always been a little weirded out by how not weird it's been to have a woman sometimes naked, sometimes getting pleasured in front of him; it's a thing that he never imagined he might experience. And, truth be told, he's not entirely sure if the arousal that follows comes from watching her touch Darren or from watching simple human sex acts displayed so wantonly in front of him.

He's not about to complain, though, not when there are so many orgasms to be had, and not when Will is always there to keep him grounded and comfortable with it.

Beneath the blanket Will begins idly stroking Chris' morning erection and Chris takes a slow, silent breath, eyes still glued to Mia as she pushes up between Darren's spread knees and kisses him; the desperate panting noises he's making sound even more desperate when she's muffling them with her tongue.

"You can touch him if you want," Will murmurs against his ear, his fist never wavering in its slow pulling. "Or her."

"I--it's weird. Do you--do you want to--with her?" he asks. 

"Um," Will breathes, "she's--I don't know, a little, maybe?"

Will and Mia have been friends for almost as long as Chris and Darren have. "Like--I don't want to--I just, all of it, together, all of us, it's kind of hot as hell, isn't it?"

"You made out with her last night," Will reminds him, and Chris' cock pulses in his hand.

"I did?" Chris squeaks. 

"We all did."

"I remember--sort of?"

"I fucked her," Will whines, rubbing his cock down against Chris' stomach. "I--okay, so it was kind of weird. It was hot, too, I mean, you were sucking Darren off and I was watching and she kind of got herself off on my dick watching you blow him, that was really hot, I--"

"I think it's okay if we, um, if all of us together is hot in different ways for each of us, you know? It doesn't mean we're not--"

"Harder," Darren gasps, "oh fuck baby, right there, right there, shit--"

"Fuck he's loud," Chris breathes, staring glass-eyed at the bed where Mia and Darren are sprawled.

She is one fierce lady.

"You can--we can, right?" Chris asks.

Mia tosses her hair over her shoulder and rises up on her knees, staring over at them. "Gonna just sit there and gawk?" She smiles, and beyond the shadow of the blanket Chris can see her hand jacking Darren's swollen cock. "Baby's feeling needy this morning. He might need some more hands."

Darren whines.

"Shit," Will breathes.

Chris gets up from their bed and crosses over to Darren's; he can feel Will's eyes on him the whole time, and something about that really gets him going. He kneels beside Darren, smiling when Mia brushes a kiss across his cheek and reaches down to touch his cock. It's weird for just a moment, and then it's just a hand (she doesn't touch him any differently than Will or Darren, really), and he huffs out a breath and stares down at Darren's open, wet expression.

"Can I...?"

Mia lets him go with another kiss.

Darren groans. "Yeah, c'mere." He swallows Chris' cock to the root as soon as he's in range, and Mia twists her fingers, making Darren moan, the vibrations shivering across Chris' skin.

Will joins them, kneeling up behind Mia and hugging her lightly. He strokes the hair off of her face and neck, gathering it at the nape and smoothing it carefully down her back. "Morning." The gesture is so sweet and Mia clearly likes it so much that it makes Chris grin helplessly.

She grins back, encouraging Will's hands down her belly. "Morning." Will watches her shift and bury a third finger inside of Darren, whose mouth is hungrily sucking at Chris' cock, already wet down his chin and across his swollen lips.

"Fucking gorgeous," she growls, pressing her curved body back into Will's without a second's hesitation.

Chris can't breathe, there's so much sex and sweat smell in the air. Darren is sucking him with a sloppy desperation that he's not used to from Will, who is much more deliberate in his technique. And he kind of can't take his eyes off of Mia's fingers fucking Darren's hole wide, or her capable hand tugging his cock at the same time.

"How long...?" Will asks her.

"An hour or so," she replies, tongue at the corner of her mouth. "He's been very good."

"Shit," Chris curses when Darren draws a particularly well-aimed stripe across the underside of the head of his cock.

"Fuck his mouth," Mia says. "He can take it."

"Oh my god," Chris whines, hips twitching forward. Darren just sinks forward, not stopping until his nose is buried in Chris' pubic hair. "Oh my god, Darren--"

He's barely aware of it when Will slides his hand between Mia's legs--it would probably be strange if he watched that too long, but as it is it's all background noise, her explosive encouragement, her hips rocking, the wet wet wet noise of his fingers inside of her as she continues jerking Darren.

There's a point at which it's just too many limbs and too much attention to care who is touching who, or how intentionally they are doing it, or whether or not those are Will's teeth around Mia's nipple, or Will's fingers twisting inside of her.

Mia climbs on top of Darren, facing away from him so that she can continue fingering him while straddling his--and so Will can keep kissing her and rubbing her swollen clit between his glistening fingers.

"Oh," Chris breathes, eyes riveted on them as she sits down onto Darren's cock.

"Fuck don't, I'm going to--"

"No you aren't," she groans, her ass spreading like butter across Darren's hips as she grinds his cock deep inside of her. "Don't you fucking dare."

"Can I fuck you?" Chris asks Will, his throat closing up with wanting--watching Darren's cock plunging in and out of Mia's pussy shouldn't do anything for him, but more than anything else it makes him ache to put his dick into someone, and then there's Will brushing his hip, drawing him down onto the bed after giving Mia a parting squeeze.

"God yes," Will breathes.

Before Chris can catch up mentally with all of this Will is sinking down onto him, just as sweet and slow as Mia had come down around Darren.

It's almost too much, the tight heat of Will's perfect body closing around him, the frantic noise of the couple beside them joining their own sound, the bed bouncing in opposing rhythms when Will gets comfortable and begins moving faster, his beautiful boyfriend's body having no trouble at all riding him until they're both soaked with sweat.

He keeps glancing over to watch Mia come--and she does, several times in a row, her brown, curvy body shameless and so natural as it takes what it needs from Darren, who is so corded up and close that everything is clenched and both his fingers and toes curled with the effort of not coming.

And then Darren groans into the moist noises between them, "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck."

Mia whines, "Yeah, come. Come in my pussy, fill it up--good boy--" He does, ass off the bed, and Chris is so fucking absorbed in watching this that he doesn't even notice he's been jerking Will's cock while Will bounces on his, and Will makes this high pitched noise and shoots all over them both.

Mia pants, falling forward on her hands (Darren's fingers curl around her hips, keeping her from falling over), and Will shivers and sits back on Chris' thighs. He waits for Chris' attention, and then begins circling his pelvis, making Chris' cock grind against his hole.

"Close?" he asks.

"Yes," Chris groans, fucking up into him.

Darren weakly rolls onto his side as Mia slides off, pressing an encouraging kiss to the curve of Chris shoulder. His free hand teases Chris' scalp and then his nipples in turn as Will finds a second wind and begins fucking down into him again.

"Come on, baby," he whispers, and Chris groans, rolling his cheek into Darren's mouth--they're all watching him, even Mia, and something about that, about their eyes on him and Will riding him hard into the mattress just--coils up deep in his pelvis, and before he can be self-conscious about it he's coming inside of Will, sobbing out the extremity of the sensation.

Three sets of hands touch him, stroke him through the orgasm, and then it's just a pile of limbs and warm skin and kisses and Mia's long hair and he can't think, they're all so perfect.


End file.
